


She loses pieces of her heart

by KasperKeyyyy



Series: Tales of a beach and a cliff [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, Sadge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:00:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28951578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KasperKeyyyy/pseuds/KasperKeyyyy
Summary: Kora makes a difficult choice. One that could up with her losing her last life. She knows what she must do and yet as the life fades from her brothers amber eyes, ones that used to look at her with so much love and pride it hurt, she knows its what she had to do.Or in which; Kora loses her brother to possession, kills him and makes the difficult choice to open up and talk.
Relationships: None u fucks. Theyre adopted siblings
Series: Tales of a beach and a cliff [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076297





	She loses pieces of her heart

Alexander laughs "You've got it all figured out don't you, Katniss? you think your safe don't you" he points a great sword at her and grins. She flinches back from that same sword that once cut her wings off "they gave you a chance and you took it when we gave you a life, a family and a home to stay in?! and you turn your back on us." his voice is filled with anger that makes her frown. 

he sighs "tell me, Katniss. are you happy here?" he attacks and cuts her arm. she bounces back and grits her teeth. he snorts and watches her summon plants and a sword made of rainbows. he laughs maniacally and swings at her again. she blocks it with the sword and watches him frown. he throws her back and she flips over the roof and lands in a clearing. She knows this world all too well and shes sure he notices 

he continues to swing at her and she swings back. she notes the way he favours his right side after she hits him. 

eventually he collapses and she notices the red light fade from his amber eyes and tears well up in her own lava coloured eyes. "Stab me. Kill me.. Do it they want you to" She shakes her head and she holds the rainbow blade. he gives a sad smile and pulls her into a hug. the blade pierces his stomach and he falls limp "You've always made me proud, little wolf" 

Shes glad he cant see the tears that fall. every emotion shes feeling bubbles up and explodes in a mess of tears as she watches his body sink into the earth. She watches flowers bloom where the body used to be. She rubs the tears from her eyes, not caring if it smears the carefully painted eyeliner and mascara, and puts the sword of rainbows away. She crashed through a portal that sends her home.

**Author's Note:**

> May make this more than one chapter.


End file.
